georgelopezfandomcom-20200214-history
George Nieces a New Media Room
was the third episode of Season Six of George Lopez; it was also the 105th overall series episode. Written by Jim Hope, the episode, which was directed by Joe Regalbuto, first aired on ABC-TV on February 7, 2007. Synopsis When relatives contest her late mother's will and freeze her trust fund, George's niece moves in, and brings along a boyfriend George has no intentions of contending with. Plot George has just finished remodeling Carmen's room into a new entertainment room, watching Clint Eastwood movies with surround sound, but Veronica returns, announcing her trust fund has been frozen by a relative, threatening her with bankruptcy. Angie forces George to allow Veronica to stay in the new room, and Veronica brings her new boyfriend, her college professor who has a trust issue with his wife. The professor dumps his wife and annoys George so much that during a birthday bash for Benny, George calls her a "rostitude" (prostitute). After Veronica dumps him, he begins to stalk her which ends with George punching him in the face, getting the professor arrested and George's TV being destroyed. After that, the cops told Veronica she can put a restraining order against the teacher, but George forces her to give up her diamond bracelet because of the TV being destroyed. Starring Main Character *George Lopez as George Lopez *Constance Marie as Angie Lopez *Aimee Garcia as Veronica Palmero *Luis Armand Garcia as Max Lopez *Belita Moreno as Benny Lopez *Valente Rodriguez as Ernie Cardenas *Emiliano Diez as Vic Palmero Guest starring *Jason Connery as Mike, Veronica's new boyfriend Quotes :George (to Veronica): Why don't you totally get a job? They froze your assets, not your ass. ---- :George: You gotta get inside the stalker's mind. I knew this guy who was so in love with this woman, he followed her to work, left notes on her car, camped out at her house. I finally had to say, "Look, if you don't knock this off, Ernie, you're gonna go to jail!" :Angie: That was a really uncomfortable summer for me. ---- :Angie: George, I need to talk to you. :George: No one talks in the George Lopez media room except Clint Eastwood and those guys begging not to be killed by Clint Eastwood. ---- :George: Let's see. What do you call a girl who goes out with an older guy because he gives her things? Oh, it's on the tip of my tongue. It rhymes with "Rostitute." What :Veronica: Uncle George, that is not why I'm seeing him, okay? He's mature. He likes being with me. He makes me happy. I can see whoever I want to anyway. :George: Not in my house. He's not spending the night again. :Veronica: You would rather he take me to some sleazy motel? :George: I'll make the reservation! (on the phone) Mom, where do you usually go? ---- :Max: Prostitute! That's it! That's what rhymes with "Rostitute." ---- :Veronica: I'm tired of dating guys my age. They play games and I wind up getting hurt. At least with Mike, I know it's not serious. We're just having fun. It's casual. :George: And what about Mike's wife? Is she having fun too? :Veronica: Oh, his wife doesn't get him anymore. She has trust issues. Every time he's working late, she thinks he's cheating. :George: Maybe next time you're hiding under the bed, you can slide out and explain it to her. ---- :George (after Mike shows up looking for Veronica): Dude, leave my niece alone. Man, you're married! And why do you have a suitcase? :Mike: I just left my wife. I love you, Veronica. Now nothing stands between us being together. :George: There is one thing: WAAPAHH! (shuts the door) ---- :George (about Veronica): We can't even punish her by sending her to her room because she has a digital TV with high-def surround sound. ---- :George: Angie, we'll deal with your screwed-up family later. Right now, we need to get to the jail for my mom's birthday party. ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes with George's name in the title